Unit Customization
All Unit Customization Items are Upgraded and Applied in the Workshop. General Info Each Unit has several Items that can be customized. Also some Items can be used on all Units of the same Category that are available like Infantry. This is also where more info can be added, like.... *Each individual Unit can only have one Item (like Belt Feeder) per Category like (Machine Gun) at a time. *The player can make up to 9 different designs that then can be assigned to how ever many individual Units they want. *Customizated units and non customizated have the same reapir time. *The icons/symbols of customizated units are seen by attackers. Also, Kixeye Bert Mc Girt said that there will be more units available for customatization sooner, they wanted to give the players sometime to upgrade the existing ones. Aircraft customatization are also confirmed. Infantry Customization *'Exclusive to Elite/Heavy Gunner' **''Machine Gun'' ***Belt Feeder : Fire Rate Increase ( 5 Levels ) ***Precision Barrel : Range Increase (5 Levels ) ***Sawed-off Barrel : Wider Cone of Damage ( 1 Level ) **''Machine Gun Rounds'' ***High Explosive Round : Adds Splash Damage / Slightly Reduces Damage ( 5 Levels ) ***Incendiary Round : Shots Set Targets on Fire. ( 5 Levels ) ***Armor Piercing Round : Increased Damage to Vehicles ( 5 Levels ). *'Exclusive to Suicide Bomber' **''Suicide Vest'' **High Charge Explosive : Increased AOE size ( 5 Levels ) **Cryo Payload : Add Cryo AOE on Death ( 1 Levels ) **Napalm Payload : Add Napalm AOE on Death ( 1 Levels ) *Shared Among All Available Infantry '' ( HG & Suicide )'' **''Infantry Training'' ***Troop Conditioning : Troops Can Move More Quickly In Battle ( 5 Levels ) ***Agility : Troops Can Pass Through Walls & Barricades without Hindrance ( 1 Levels ) **''Infantry Armor'' ***Exposure Suit : Immune to Freeze ( 1 Levels ) ***Impact Padding : Immune to Concussion ( 1 Levels ) ***Body Armor : Incoming Turret Damage Reduced ( 5 Levels ) ***Bomb Disposal Suit : No Damage From Mines, Incoming Damage Reduced ( 1 Levels ) ***Unknown Tech Item : To Be Revealed Later ( 5 Levels ) (Found In Ruins of M.A.Y.H.E.M. Base's) Vehicle Customization *'Exclusive to Paladin' **''120mm Barrel'' ***Heavy Barrel : Increased Range ( 5 Levels ) ***Unknown Tech Item : To Be Revealed Later ( 1 Levels ) ( Found In Ruins of Eastern Horde Base's ) **''120mm Shells'' ***Anti-Armor Shells : Increased Damage vs. Vehicles ( 5 Levels ) ***Fragmentaiton Shells : Increased Damage vs. Infantry ( 5 Levels ) ***Cryo Shells : Adds Freeze Effect on Damage( 5 Levels ) **''Medium Armor'' ***Medium Hardened Armor : Reduced Damage From Ground Units ( 5 Levels ) ***Medium Steel Plated Roof : Reduced Damage From Air Units ( 5 Levels ) **''Tank Engine'' ***Dual Turbine Tank Engine : Higher Top Speed ( 5 Levels ) ***High RPM Tank Transmission : Higher Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) ***Supercharged Tank Engine : Higher Top Speed & Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) *'Exclusive to Elite/Mega Tank' **''280mm Barrel'' ***Enhanced Breach Loader : Increased Fire Rate ( 5 Levels ) ***Adv. Twin Barrels : Burst Fire ( 1 Levels ) ***Angled Barrel : Shots Go Over Walls ( 1 Levels ) **''280mm Shells'' ***Anti-Armor Shells : Increased Damage vs. Vehicles ( 5 Levels ) ***Anti-Infantry Shells : Increased Damage vs. Infantry ( 5 Levels ) ***Ground Penetrating Shells : Increased Damage vs. Bunkers ( 5 Levels ) ***Assult Shells : Increased Damage vs. Buildings & Walls ( 5 Levels ) ***Incendiary Shells : Adds Fire Status Effect on Hits ( 5 Levels ) **''Heavy Armor'' ***Heavy Hardened Armor : Reduced Damage From Ground Units ( 5 Levels ) ***Heavy Steel Plated Roof : Reduced Damage From Air Units ( 5 Levels ) **''Heavy Tank engine'' ***Magnum Heavy Tank Engine : Higher Top Speed ( 5 Levels ) ***High RPM Heavy Transmission : Higher Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) ***Supercharged Heavy Engine : Higher Top Speed & Acceleration ( 5 Levels ) **''Advanced Targeting System'' ***Unknown Tech Item : To Be Revealed Later ( 5 Levels ) ( Found In Ruins of Highway Zealots Base's ) (From the beta this module allowed megatanks to attack air units) *''Shared Among All Available Tanks' ( Paladin & Mega )'' **Heavy Treads''' ***Upgraded Treads : Movement Speed Increased ( 5 Levels ) ***Minesweeper Treads : Reduced Mine Damage ( 5 Levels ) ***Unknown Tech Item : To Be Revealed Later ( 1 Levels ) ( Found In Ruins of Sickle Sindicate Base's )